


It was you!

by bootlegtony (BootlegAvengers)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegAvengers/pseuds/bootlegtony
Summary: reworked the scene of the group trying to move the car.





	It was you!

“Do you copy? 

A split-second pause before the radio static starts hissing again. 

“Scoops Troop, do you copy?” Mike asks the radio again, as he continues pacing in a circle. Some of the others start to watch him. “Steve, do you copy?” Mike asks again, walking past the damaged car in the food court. 

“No chance that thing’ll drive, right?” Nancy lightly jokes, looking up back at the others. Looking past her, Jonathan replies. “We don’t need it to drive--” he starts, only to be interrupted by Mike yelling Dustin’s name at his radio. Noticing the questioning looks from the young teens and Nancy, he continues, “We just need the ignition cable.” 

The group looks at the car, trying to formulate a plan. 

The plan was about as simple as it could be. Lined up behind the counter the car rested on, Lucas, Max, Mike, Nancy and Jonathan pushed against the vehicle hoping to move it. Despite everyone clearly struggling and straining they weren’t going to give up that easily. 

“Push!” Jonathan shouts from the end of the row only to get the sound of metal scraping against the mall's floor. The group slightly moves the car a few inches off the counter before it starts to fall back towards the tired teens. 

Will screamed  _ shit _ just as the car fell back against the counter, glass breaking from the already shattered windows. The sounds reverberate through the empty food court. 

A moment passes before a voice is heard. 

“Let me try.”

“El..”, an exhausted Mike looks up at the girl limping towards them, almost too tired to argue with her. 

“I can do it,” El replies with a look of determination on her face. The group looks between themselves silently forming a decision as Mike sighs. 

With the group now safely behind her, El extends her arm forwards, starting to concentrate. The only sound filling the air was the buckling metal of the car. With a gasp El starts to focus harder on the car, trying to steady her arm. She feels the blood trickling down from her nose. Metal squeals and scrapes against the floor ever so slightly as the car begins to vibrate against the counter. With strained breaths, El continues on, determined to get the car to flip over for her friends. The metal vibrates with increasing intensity as the seconds go by, El’s arm wavering in the air with exhaustion as she closes her eyes. With a final yell, her arm finally gives out, falling to her side as she catches her breath. Opening her eyes El looks up, relieved but confused. The car has flipped over, now sitting on its wheels, surrounded by broken glass. 

“How do we get it open?” Nancy calls to Jonathan as everyone makes their way to the car. 

“Uh. There should be a latch.” Jonathan starts, watching Nancy struggle with lifting the hood. “Check under the wheel.” He tells her before taking over her futile efforts. A moment passes before he speaks up again. “Do you see it?”

“I don’t know.” Nancy replies, taking a breath. “Hold on.”

A few moments pass as the younger teens watch Nancy and Jonathan try to open the broken car, with little success. Mike was about to head over and help out when a question and an elbow to his ribcage snaps him out of it. 

“What’s she doing” Max asks him, motioning in front of her. 

Turning around, Mike sees what she was talking about; El digging through a trash can throwing garbage all around her. Mike and Max share a glance between them as they head over to the scene in front of them, leaving Will to watch his brother and Nancy fuss with the car. 

Unaware of the footsteps of her friends coming towards her, El continues digging. Taking a deep breath she finds what she was looking for, an old can of coke, perfectly undamaged. Walking over to a ledge El places the can on top of it and takes a deep breath, concentrating on the can. 

“El..”

Taking a deep breath, El takes a small step back.

“Are you okay?” Mike continues as El looks at them, not answering. 

The sound of metal fills the silence as Max looks back to Jonathan and Nancy.

“Hey, they got the hood open!” She says, gesturing them to start heading back. 

“Do you see it?” Nancy asks, walking back to the front of the car, where Jonathan stands staring at the engine. 

“I don’t know” he replies, leaning in closer to the machine. 

“How are they doing?” Max asks as they walk up behind Will. 

“Well,” Will starts “I’m not sure Jonathan knows what he’s actually looking for.” He turns around to face his friends, receiving gasps in return.

“What? What’s going on?” Will asks, as the trio stare at him, jaws dropped. 

“Why are you guys just standing like that?” Lucas asks walking towards them. 

“I don’t know, they won’t answer me.”

“What are you guys doin-” Lucas trails off before finishing the sentence. 

“What is going on?” Will asks looking between the group staring at him.

“Will..” Lucas begins.

“What, Lucas?” 

“It’s just that, um…” Max starts. Rather than finishing her sentence she just gestures up at her nose.

With a confused look, Will raises his hand to his nose. Pulling his hand away, he sees a dark substance on the tips of two fingers. Confused, he rubs his nose again with the back of his hand before he realizes that it’s blood covering his fingers.

“I didn’t even notice...” 

El looks back at the ledge, where her coke can remains, then back at Will. A second passes before it hits her, eyes going wide and a gasp that startles the group. 

“It was you!” She exclaims.

“What was him?” Mike asks, looking between the two of them.

“Yeah, what do you mean?” Max asks, putting her hand on El’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t move the car.” El pauses, again looking back at the coke can then back to Will. The group follows her gaze. El and Will lock eyes with one another. “It was you.”

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a fic solo.   
> come hang out on tumblr @ officialharrington.tumblr.com  
> also thanks to blackwidowtho.tumblr.com for editing and beta reading.


End file.
